Broken Wing
by justtoofaraway
Summary: Derek isn't really known for dealing with feelings but when he can't help but notice CJ's attraction to Stiles he feels like he needs to do something...and the plan involves a little bird with a broken wing.


"You like him…" Derek whispered furrowing his eyebrows. "That's why you wouldn't kiss Isaac…because you like _Stiles._" He said staring me in the eye. I could feel my face flushing with blush. I looked down at the floor and cleared my throat.

"I – no…" I lied. Derek shook his head and let out a small laugh. I haven't heard him laugh in forever.

"CJ, you know I'm a werewolf right? You know I can smell your desire for him…every time I say his name I smell fresh feelings jump off of you." Derek teases.

"That's a complete lie." I scoff shaking my head. Although I know it's true.

"I can also tell by the blush on your face that's redder than Erica's nails." Derek added. I bit my lip then sighed and plopped down in the seat across from him.

We were sitting in his trailer while he was sorting out some bullets or whatever on the table. He called me over to talk about Isaac. The other day Isaac and I went on a date that Derek planned because he was sick of him being all pissy all the time, and Isaac was leaning in for a kiss and I just bolted. Apparently Isaac complained about it to Derek when he asked what had happened and now he wanted the whole story.

"Whatever." I mumbled looking down at my hands and started picking at my nails.

"No, not _whatever._" Derek stated. I looked at him scrunching my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked leaning against the chair.

"I mean if I can't get Isaac his girl, I'm getting you your guy…even if he is a little bitch…" Derek announced. My eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa wait – no, no, no there's no way, nope – nuh uh, you can just like not do anything, because no…" I blurted. Derek's eyes met mine and he gave me a look. "What the fuck did you do?" I ask cocking my head to the side. He licked his lips and shrugged.

Just then there was a knock at the door. My heart stopped completely. Was it Stiles? "Don't worry, it's not Stiles." Derek winked. I rolled my eyes but started to breathe again. "It's Scott…come in!" he shouted. My heart stopped again.

"You asshole!" I shouted at Derek as Scott walked into the door.

"What? What did Derek do?" Scott said anxiously running over to us.

"CJ, here has a little _issue._" Derek explained. Scott raised his left eyebrow at me. I groaned and covered my face.

"Derek, shut the fuck up, like _now._" I pleaded.

"I'm so confused right now." Scott muttered resting his hands on the table behind him.

"CJ likes Stiles." Derek stated. My head snapped up and I clenched my teeth.

"I HATE YOU!" I huffed smacking Derek on the arm. Scott grinned and laughed.

"Wait!" He howled a laugh. "You – Clara CJ Winters – like Stiles Stilinski?" Scott wondered.

"Oh my god, kill me now." I mumbled hiding my blush from Scott.

"Can't you _smell _it, Scott? It's so strong! And look at her face." Derek took his pointer finger and lifted up my face and exposed my very red blush. Scott sniffed the air and his eyes widened at me.

"It's more like you're freakin _in love _with him." Scott joked. My heart picked up its speed and I could tell that Derek and Scott would be able to realize within a second that I _did _love Stiles. I rolled my lips together then broke my gaze with Scott and looked out a nearby window. The two stopped laughing and making noise.

"Wait…you're…_in love _with Stiles?" questioned Derek. I started blushing again and groaned swallowing hard.

"No, I just…think he's cute…that's all…ya'know maybe I don't even have a crush on him." Lie. "I don't like him…he's cute, that's all." Lie. "And he's _in love _with Lydia so…" Truth.

Scott was about to say something when Boyd and Erica burst out of a room toward us. "Why the hell does it smell so much like love in here? It's making me _sick._" Erica hissed. "It's like someone took a huge gallon sprayer and started spraying it all over the place.

"Yeah, between Isaac's desire for CJ, and…" Boyd drifted. "Something else…" He continued. "It's horrible." I rolled my eyes and this time didn't even bother to hide my blush.

"It's probably _mostly _CJ." Derek retorted.

"How do we know it's not _you_ Derek! Huh!" I accused. Everyone laughed.

"Don't even play that card on, Derek, sweetheart." Erica winked. "So who is he?" Erica winked sitting next to Derek.

Boyd laughed. "I'm out of here." He said walking back into the other room.

"Please don't tell me it's Isaac…" Erica bit her lip.

"Ok now I smell it on Erica." Scott admitted. Erica's eyes widened.

"No, that's just CJ, I'm sure…" She said disclosing Scott's statement. But know matter how much she was going to deny it we all knew Erica's secret love for Isaac. "Anyway – who is the guy?" Erica pressed.

"I don't _love _anyone ok? I don't see why Derek had to make such a big deal out of this…" I said giving Derek a glare. He shrugged.

"Stiles." He said answering for me. Erica laughed.

"Stiles? _Really, _CJ? You could do _so _much better." Erica scoffed.

"I know right?" Derek agreed.

"Guys, Stiles is pretty cool!" Scott said defending his friend. Just then my phone buzzed. I jumped slightly and pulled it out of my pocket and my eyes widened when I read who it was from.

_Stiles3_

Oh god, I seriously should erase that heart before someone sees it. "CJ, you need to stop denying your love for Stiles, it's obvious, and we all could tell that the text you just got was from him by the way we could hear your heart skip a beat." Derek remarked.

"Enough about the smelling of desire and the hearting of heart beat ok!" I growled clicking 'open message'.

**_From_**_: Stiles3_

**_Sent_**_: Friday, May 16__th__, 2012, 8:32pm_

**_Message_**_:_

_Hey do you know where Scott is_

"What do I tell him?" I asked throwing the phone onto the table showing everyone the message.

"Awww, you have a heart next to his name." Scott pointed out.

"Just shut up and tell me what to say." I replied bluntly. Derek gave Scott and Erica a look and they both nodded their heads. "What are y-" Derek cut off my question by grabbing my phone from the table and jumping over Erica. "DEREK!" I squealed. "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I tried to jump out of my seat to catch Derek but Scott and Erica were blocking me and Derek was grinning as he typed something back to Stiles. "What are you saying!" I groaned. "Oh my fucking god, do not tell him I like him!"

"So you admit it!" Erica laughed. I suck my teeth.

"I'm going to kill _all _of you." I spat.

"No need for that." Derek said throwing my phone back at me. I quickly grabbed it and went to messages to see what he sent.

**_To_**_: Stiles3_

**_Sent_**_: Friday, May 16__th__, 2012, 8:34pm_

**_Message_**_:_

_Meet me at Derek's trailer at 8:40 I have a surprise for you_

"Derek! What the hell!" I growl. "I don't have a surprise for him! And that was totally lame to say!" I whined.

"Oh yes you do." He nods his head and starts to tell me what he plans. "We're gonna go hide in the back, and then you're gonna say that you found this guy in the trailer -" He says pointing to Boyd who just walked out of the room holding a bird. My eyes widened. Where the heck did he get that? "And that he has a broken wing, and you ask him to help you save it blah, blah, and then while he does some research about the bird, you make your move…" Derek explained.

"Wait what! A move – what move -"

"Calm down! You'll know what to do when you see him – trust me." Derek winks, and then everyone wishes me good luck then goes and hides before I can refuse the deal, and before I know it there's a knock at the door.

"Fuck all of you." I whisper knowing they can hear me. I stand up holding my breath and holding the injured bird that Boyd almost killed by biting into its freakin wing and swung open the door. My heart stopped when I saw Stiles standing there wearing a red plaid shirt over a black t-shirt, and some jeans.

"Hey, CJ." His grin made me melt and I stepped back and let him into the trailer. "So is Derek gonna kill us for being here?" He wondered.

"No, um – he's out." I lied. "But look." I said holding the bird out toward him. His eyes widened and the bird walked into his hands, and we sat down. "I found this little guy running around outside the trailer." Another lie.

"Aw, what happened to him? He looks like his wing got bit…" Stiles cringed. I laughed.

"I think Derek got a little hungry…" I joked. Stiles laughed again.

"Maybe – so was this your surprise?" Stiles asked. I licked my lips.

"Well I was gonna ask if you could help me nurse this thing back to health ya'know since you're good at researching and stuff, maybe you could use your i-phone to see what we should do…" I suggested. Stiles nodded putting the little guy back down on the table.

"Good idea." Stiles nodded taking out his phone. I started to breath a little better but I was getting even more and more nervous as the seconds past, I still had no idea how I was supposed to 'make a move' on Stiles.

This is gonna end so bad. Scratching my head I finally came up with something. "Um…wait…can you maybe take a break from the bird research for something, and try something else?" I wondered trying to calm myself down before I actually puke.

"Like what?" Stiles looked up in confusion.

"Like…the inside of my mouth." I blurted. Stiles's eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side. "Oh god." I said closing my eyes tight. "I'm really sorry – that was – I shouldn't have said that, I'm really dumb um…I'm sorry, I-"

"I would." Stiles admitted. My eyes snapped open and landed into his. "But…I don't know how…" He said blushed. _. _That's about how fast my heart was beating…probably faster. I stood up out of my seat and Stiles did the same.

"Well then…how about I show you how." I stated walking closer to Stiles. He swallowed hard but backed up a little. I stopped walking. Oh god. Oh my god, what if he doesn't like me – what if he hates me now, oh god, I hate Derek I hate everyone, fuck my life, why did I ever agree to –

And then it happened. Stiles gently pushed his lips lightly onto mine. My heart burst with feelings and I knew that the werewolves hiding in the back room probably wanted to puke from the smell of all of these feelings I had that began to unravel into this kiss.

I pressed my lips slowly harder onto Stiles's and wrapped my arms around his neck. The first few seconds of the kiss were a little sloppy and messy but within in a minute, Stiles seemed to be getting the hang of it, and surprisingly he even put his hands slightly on my hips. I could tell he didn't want to startle me by moving to fast.

Our lips spread apart for about a second then connected back together as we cocked out heads to different sides and started the formation of our lips together again. My arms moved Stiles's neck to the back of his head, and his hand finally rested completely on my hips. He was getting a little comfortable with kissing me now, and that felt good.

We stood like that for about two minutes and then switched sides again. After that lasted for two more minutes my lips fell to Stiles's neck. I could feel that his breathing stopped so I laughed slightly and moved my kiss up to his ear. "You could breathe ya'know." I told him. He finally let out his breath and laughed and I moved back down toward his neck.

I jumped when Stiles let out a small moan as I began to suck on his neck. I could feel the blush starting in his neck trying too hard not to escape.

"Sorry." He croaked.

"It's fine." I chuckled smashing my lips back onto his. His arms snapped away from my hips and moved toward my cheeks slowly, once he was at me cheeks he squeezed my face harder onto his I took my hands from the back of his head to his cheeks, and now it was like an all out war of who could push who's lips harder onto who's.

After three minutes of doing this, Stiles's hands slipped down toward my ass squeezing it lightly. I loved how gentle he was being. He was comfortable now. Completely. I could feel it in the kiss. I moved my hands toward the bottom of his shirt but didn't dare pulling it off. I know that'd probably scare Stiles away. He was very self conscious about his 'flat' stomach almost like a girl would be, so I just let my hands linger at the shirt then move down toward his ass.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. A few minutes later the kiss broke apart.

"You could do it ya'know…" He said looking down at the floor.

"Do what?" I asked trying to wipe the huge smile off my face.

"Take off my shirt…" I licked my lips and tried to breathe getting really close to Stiles. I bit my lip then started to slowly slip off his plaid shirt. I threw it to the ground then placed my hands on his stomach that was still covered by the black t-shirt. I placed my forehead on his then slid my hands under his shirt and started lifting it up. Once it was off I threw it with his other shirt. My breathing started to get faster and my hands placed themselves on Stiles's bare stomach. I smiled and roughly pushed my lips onto Stiles's and we started moving into Derek's empty bedroom. Thank god the others were hiding in a different room.

I shut the door behind us and Stiles fell onto Derek's bed with me on top of him. Stiles's mouth glided toward my shoulder kissing my shirt, but then moved toward my neck which was completely bare. I had to admit – Stiles was freakin good at that. Stiles buried his lips into my neck and began sucking on it, and I just couldn't hold in the loud moan that escaped my lips.

We both laughed and Stiles flipped me over. Now he was on top. He continued to suck on my neck for about four minutes and the minutes were full of me moaning and laughed and saying things like, 'how the hell are you so good at this', and 'oh my god I'm gonna die right here'. When Stiles's mouth left my neck I sighed.

He smiled then smashed his lips onto mine his hands moving down toward the bottom of my shirt.

"Go head." I urged in the middle of the kiss. "Do it…take it off." I laughed. Stiles shook his head breaking away from the kiss moving his hands under my armpits. I couldn't even breathe.

"Not yet." He laughed burying his mouth right under my chin causing a loud moan.

"Tease." I managed to escape. He shook his head then smacked his lips onto mine and started running his fingers through my hair.

I heard a loud bang after five minutes, and I gasped so loud I thought I'd suck Stiles's throat out of his…throat. He laughed and we both coughed, but then jumped off Derek's bed. What the hell were they all doing? Were they getting out of the room now? To leave and give us privacy or to stop us from using Derek's bed.

"Wait – where'd you throw my shirt!" He whispered trying hard not to laugh.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Oh god, I don't want Derek seeing me shirtless." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll cover you." I promised walking in front of him as the door burst open to Derek's forced angry face…or at least I think it was forced – unless he was really pissed that we went into his room.

"What the hell is going on here!" He growled. I tried to keep a straight face as I Stiles stumbled for words to say.

"I should go get my shirt…" Stiles said quickly racing out of the room. After Stiles was gone Derek walking into the room and grinned at me.

"That was actually a really sexy line that you used about having him research the inside of your mouth." He winked. My eyes widened. I completely forgot that they could hear everything we were saying. I blushed lightly.

"Oh god." I looked down at the floor and looked up and saw Stiles standing behind Derek with his shirts on.

"That was really awkward." Stiles said slowly passing Derek. "Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Scott were all sitting in there watching TV." I laughed.

"Sorry." I grimaced. He shrugged.

"It's cool." He said clearing his throat at Derek.

"So I bet you're um wondering what we were doing here…" Stiles mumbled. Derek threw on his angry face and shook his head.

"Oh I know what you two were doing…" He said between clenched teeth. "I heard you all the way down the street." He whispered. Stiles blushed so red I thought his head was going to explode.

"We should go…" Stiles said grabbing my hand.

"You should go." Derek snapped.

"Ok, let's go!" Stiles said running out of Derek's room. We passed all the others and walked out of the trailer but before leaving I gave them all a wink then we walked to Stiles's jeep.

But he didn't start driving at first. "That was…nice…" He gulped. I grinned then nodded my head.

"Very nice." I replied flicking his ear. He raised his eyebrows at me. I screamed a laugh then jumped out of the jeep and raced into the woods.

"Get back here, CJ!" He shouted. I giggled and jumped over a log and he jumped over it too and spun me around crashing his lips onto mine causing me to fall to the floor with his lips on mine. _Here we go again. _


End file.
